


Changing Channels Meme: Supernatural/Dexter

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Dexter (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean end up in "Dexter". Written for the "Kripke Started It" Changing Channels Free For All Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Channels Meme: Supernatural/Dexter

"Who wears suits in this weather?" Dean grouches, tugging at the collar. "Seriously."

"Dean," Sam hisses, getting an elbow sharp to Dean's side when a cop draws closer. Not that the cop notices anything -- he's a background character, and Sam's figured out quickly that it's only the foreground characters that have any sort of reaction to anything (which is really creepy, but he's not going to think about that). "Good morning. I'm uh, Agent..." Sam's about to take a quick glance at his badge, but the cop's already talking over him.

"Lieutenant Laguerta's waiting for you, this way." And he's walking, not waiting for Sam to catch up, and Dean huffing softly as he continues to tug at his collar.

The moment they see the yellow tape and lab techs puttering around the crime scene, Dean curses non-too-softly. "Police procedural. Did I mention how much I hate--"

"Lieutenant!" Sam says quickly, a half-second too late to realize that the smile is (probably) inappropriate. But Laguerta merely nods, her face solemn as she recounts the scene, the victim with his multiple stab wounds and the lack of witnesses, while Sam tries to kick Dean's ankle to stop him from trying to look down Laguerta's blouse.

And then, Sam hears it.

_"The morning routine. For some: coffee, breakfast, the day's newspaper -- a repetition that brings comfort in its illusion of control over the uncontrollable. These mundane things are my own now as well, adopted by necessity that I may be part of the illusion."_

"Agent Bailey?" Laguerta says, eyebrows drawn together a little.

"Uh, yes, please do continue," Sam says.

Laguerta nods, and as soon as her attention drifts a little, Sam catches Dean's eye, the weirded out look on Dean's face confirming that he heard it too. But Laguerta's still talking: "My officers have already started questioning the--"

_"But _this_ is also my routine, equally comfortable in its repetition. A call, a walk, and then I'm here... Ready to decipher a puzzle that has, in some ways, been prepared especially for me. And it is every bit as comforting as a box of doughnuts in the morning. My routine."_

"Morning, Dexter," Laguerta says as a guy with what looks like a lab tech bag starts to shuffle past.

"Morning, Lieutenant," he says, turning a little and then stopping when it becomes apparent that Laguerta wants to talk to him.

The smile he has is warm enough, but his eyes are a little too sharp when they skim over Sam and Dean, the disembodied voice saying distinctly, _"FBI. Great. Just what I need."_

Sam's only seen one episode of this show, but it's enough. He swallows tightly.


End file.
